


Tractor

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Wes was a farmer, Wraith Squadron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Once a farmer, always a farmer.





	Tractor

“We need to move, what’s the hold up?” Face demanded. The clock was ticking down and the explosives would go off soon.

“Someone left a vehicle on the entrance while we were inside,” Kell said. “There’s just enough room for us to squeeze past it but not with the computer core. Four’s gone up to see if she can move it. I'd blast it, but I used all my extra charges on the extra shielding we discovered."

Cursing, Face pushed past Kell and peered upwards at the secret entrance. Sure enough, the hatch was opened to reveal the underside of a large ground craft.

“What’s happening?”

Turning, Face spotted Janson and Shalla hurrying to join the other Wraiths. “Vehicle blocking our exit route,” he said grimly. “Four’s checking it out.”

“Four’s out of luck,” Tyria said, dropping back down into the underground bunker. “It’s a farming vehicle of some kind but I couldn’t figure out how to start it. Two might be able to slice into it if we can get into the control system.”

“What did the controls look like?” Janson asked.

“Single seat in front of a console, one pedal on the left, two on the right. Numerous levers and knobs on and emerging from the console and around the seat.” She paused for a moment. “There was a brand name on the consol, Saj Medlin.”

“It’s a tractor, then.” Janson glanced up at the opening. “If I can get up there, I can move it. Think there’s room for me to get out? Medlin’s can be temperamental, so I’d rather not have to talk you through it.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, there should be room,” Tyria said after a moment.

Five minutes later, the strike team was piling into their borrowed speeder while Janson capably steered the massive tractor away from the underground bunker. Once they were a klick away, he joined them in the speeder. The ground beneath them trembled suddenly, then there was a cracking and roaring sound as the ground above the bunker crumbled and collapsed into the hole created by Kell’s explosives.

“It’s lucky you knew how to drive that thing,” Kell commented at Shalla drove them back towards their shuttle.

Janson snorted. “I learned how to drive a tractor when I was ten. I’m just glad we had enough time to move this one away from the bunker. They’re expensive pieces of equipment, you know.”

“I guess we should be glad, then, that you left the exciting life of farming behind to join the Rebellion,” Face said.

“I’ll admit, I never thought it would come in handy,” Janson admitted, then grinned. “Unlike others. Remind me when we get back to base to tell you about the time the Rogues got assigned to a new base specifically because Luke Skywalker used to be a moisture farmer. We were all stuck digging trenches for weeks.”

“Ah, the glamorous life of a Rebel,” Face said. He glanced back at towards the now destroyed Imperial bunker. “Hopefully we won’t have many more underground bases in our future. At least, not until you’ve had a chance to teach someone else how to handle farming equipment.”


End file.
